Turn The Cards Around
by Babylion Sakura
Summary: Clary runs away. Jace finds her and lets her live with him. All is well and normal, except for the fact that clary is cross-dressing as a boy and Jace thinks his gay.
1. Chapter 1

**So, ya, I decided to start that story I've been talking about. This is to say sorry to all those people that have waited so long for The Truth Behind Those Eyes.**

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Only the plot is mine.**

**Turn the Cards Around**

Chapter 1:

My Plan

Cpov

My parents were fighting. Again.

Seriously what's up with them? They fights, make up, fight, and make up. Then my mom gets tire and goes to her mother's house. But she comes back the next week crying how she misses my dad.

I hate it. I hate _them._

Why, oh, why do my parents have to fight? Why does my mom have to leave?

The whole school already knows about their fights. They dubbed me a freak. And during the time my mom is gone; my dad uses me as a punching bag. Ugghh, I hate this. The only good thing that came out of this is my brother.

Sebastian Fray-Morgenstern.

He is the one that always comforts me and stands up to my dad for me.

I love him. Like a brother of course. (Duhh!)

Then there was my other brother. I love him too. He makes me laugh so much I think I'm going to die (in a good way).

Jonathan Christopher Fray-Morgenstern.

My two brothers are my cheer up party.

_Now let the story begin…_

I woke up one morning with my body feeling like raw meat. My mother left yesterday.

Again.

And my dad had used me as a punching bag.

Again.

My brothers had come home from college and found me bloody on the floor.

Again.

And had spoken to my dad and locked him in the closet for the rest of the day.

Again.

But like usual he was too drunk to even notice.

A sudden flare of anger went through me.

That's it I had enough.

I had enough of those ruthless beatings.

I had enough of my brothers coming home from college and finding me down on the floor bleeding, and then going to my father's bedroom to find him and 'deal with him.'

I've had enough of going to school and hearing everyone whispering about me like I couldn't hear them.

I've just had enough.

I went to the mirror and looked.

I was short about 5'3 (barely), with copper red hair that fell to my shoulders in curls, and like most people with red hair, and a light dusting of freckles across my face. But there was one good thing about me. My _eyes_. They were wide and deep-set, a stunning deep green and they looked like they had gold dust sprinkled in them.

I stared at my reflection and then looked at my body. I was slim and flat chested. My best friend Simon, who was a total dork, often teased me about my flat breast. Not that I cared (of _course _I cared! I'm a girl you know?)

But then I looked at the bruises. They were a deep purple and were running along my hands, chest, and back. Memories that valentine had been kind enough to let me have (that jerk!). Luckily I had no scars so I could pull this off.

I raided my room in search of scissors. After turning my bed upside down (literally!), breaking the dresser, and making a mess that would probably keep even Dracula away I finally found them.

I put them next to the mirror and I walked out of the room. I went to my mother's closet and searched for clothes that my brothers had outgrown (my mother enjoys keeping 'memories'). Finally about 10 minutes later, when I had enough clothes, I left the room.

I went to my brother's room and looked under his bed. Bingo! I walked back to my room with a suitcase in my hand.

Finally! I had everything I needed. I pack all the clothes I gotten from my mom's room in the suitcase, and some of my clothes, along with some extra things I would need (this means 'girl necessities'. Guys you wouldn't understand, so I won't even bother explaining).

Then when my suitcase was pack I went over to the mirror and took a deep breath.

I tied my hair in a ponytail and grabbed the scissors.

I closed my eyes.

_Snap._

Then I open my eyes and looked at my hands. I was holding my hair.

I looked at the mirror and had to hold back a gasp.

_Seriously? _This is sooo unfair! I look totally hot!

I know, I know. You guys are probably thinking 'what's gotten into her? Well the problem is that I look better as a _boy_ than a _girl. _

Get it? If you don't then let me put it simply:

IM A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL THAT GOT BEATEN BY HER DRUNKEN DAD AND STOLD HER BROTHERS' SUITCASE AND OLDS CLOTHES AND IS NOW RUNNING AWAY WHILE CROSSDRESSING AS A BOY, NOT ONLY THAT I LOOK BETTER AS A BOY!

There, understand? Good.

I grabbed my suitcase and threw it out the window, and then I jumped out. It was on the second floor but it was easy since I knew gymnastics. My brothers singed me up when I was six so I was away from my dad and they knew I was safe.

After I landed I grabbed my suitcase. Well it was mine now. I turned around and looked at my house one more time.

"Goodbye" I whispered and ran.

^O^

Jace P.O.V.

I was walking down Central Park when I saw this dude with a suitcase. Now this is New York so I've seen a lot of weird things, so when I saw someone with a suitcase it was pretty normal. But for some reason I stopped and stared at him. He was short about 5'3 with fiery red hair cut in a messy hairstyle; he had porcelain skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. Then I noticed something: his eyes. They were deep set and an emerald green, sprinkled with gold.

Wow

He must be popular with girls.

I smirked, thinking of a great plan.

I just dumped my last girlfriend and was in need of some cash. This boy was obviously a runaway and he looked like he couldn't survive a night in the streets of New York. Plus he could help me get some girls.

Hmmm. Let the games start.

**So this is just a rough draft. If you would please point out my mistakes and tell me where I messed up (I'm only twelve ya know) I'll probably continue this, but really slowly since I'm working on another story to called The Truth Behind Those Eyes. Check it out please.**


	2. Adoption

Hey guys, I have some news for you.

First up no, I'm not Babylion Sakura, just a good friend of hers, you can call me Jamie. Sadly an accident has happen and she won't be writing anymore. I know she hasn't written for about two years, but she has been going through some personal things.

If anybody would like to continue her stories, they are now up for adoption. Just send me a message on how you would have continued the story. If you can also include a sample of your writing, or a link to a story you have written, it would be greatly appreciated.

Just please make sure you're serious about this, these stories mean a lot to her, and as she won't be able to continue writing, she would very much like her stories to be finished.

Also, once the person adopts the story complete artistic liberty will be granted. We will not get involve on how you continue the story, all we ask is that you post a note saying that it was Babylion Sakura's story and that the story is finished. It would be nice if the author tries to follow the original script of the story, but it is not required.

After an author is picked, I will post their name and link in Babylion Sakura's homepage and as a last chapter on every one of her stories.

All stories are up for adoption.

Thank you very much for your patience, time, and support,

Jamie

PS: Sakura has given me permission to use her account name. If you see an account with this name on another website, or activity on this account, it is me using it. If you would like to communicate with me or have any questions, feel free to message me. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
